The circle won't be broken
by Dr.Horus
Summary: AU where Booker and Elizabeth are traveling preformers.


**Based after a picture on devart: art/Booker-n-Elizabeth-Singing-Group-406006762**

* * *

"Booker, are you ready to start?" Elizabeth asked quietly, peeping out between the curtains at the gathered mass. She glanced back at Booker who was taking his place at the edge of their so called stage, resting his guitar on his lap.

"Yeah," he muttered, strumming his instrument lightly.

Elizabeth smiled and went to work pulling the curtains back. There was polite applause as the two on stage were revealed. She took a deep breathe, feeling the wind gently run its fingers through her hair. They had picked an excellent spot to set up. Tall yellow grass stretched across a meadow just outside of town with the occasional tree that broke forth, tall and strong from the earth, each bearing juicy ripe apricots.

Elizabeth closed her eyes waiting for her cue. To her left she could hear Booker start up the slow tune on his guitar of Will The Circle Be Unbroken. The she began her song. The familiar notes flowed easily from her rosy lips, gliding gently over the grass to caress the ears of the gathered company. Her bright blue eyes suddenly snapped open and her body came to life. She danced with the grace and beauty of an angel, capturing the full attention of their audience. Elizabeth couldn't stop a happy grin from jumping onto her face as she swirled, her pale yellow dress gathering around her knees then flying out again as he twirled.

Sometime during the song Booker joined in quietly, adding a deep, rumbling shadow to Elizabeth's light voice and giving the song a little more depth. The audience had begun clapping along with the tune of the music, sharing blissful smiles.

All too soon the song ended on a somber note. Everyone burst into applause, jumping to their feet and cheering. Elizabeth laughed, clapping and hopping with happiness from the animate response.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Elizabeth did a curtsy and blew kisses to her fans. "Come again tomorrow for a new song!"

Slowly the company departed, many leaving tips and compliments and in turn receiving thanks, at least from Elizabeth. When everyone was gone Booker stood and pulled out their lunch, silently handing Elizabeth a sandwich and keeping one for himself.

Elizabeth happily took a chomp out of the bread, chewing contently before swallowing.

"Come on, would a smile kill you?" she teased, bumping Booker with her shoulder.

Booker looked her right in the eye with a dead gaze. Slowly his lips stretched high up his face and parted to reveal pearly whites, creating something that could technically be classified as a smile but lacked any actual affection or joy and struck terror into the hearts of any unfortunate enough to witness it.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You can be such a grump sometimes." She took another bite of her sandwich.

Booker shrugged and went back to eating.

"What song do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked after their meal was finished.

Elizabeth stood and brushed crumbs off her skirt.

"Maybe Beast?" she suggested, looking over to Booker for an answer.

"Are you sure? Last time you sang that you couldn't hardly talk for a week."

"Sure. People always love it."

Elizabeth hopped down from the wagon stage and planted her boots on the soft earth. She stretched and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of soil and apricots.

"Do you want to go into town?" she asked, spinning back around to face her father.

"If you want to." Booker replied with a shrug.

"Don't be like that. I'm not going to make you go if you don't want to." Elizabeth propped her hands on her hips.

"I _want_ to go." Booker clarified.

"Really?"

"_Really._ Now can we get moving?" Booker dropped down beside Elizabeth and started for the not so far off town, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Elizabeth skipped up beside him and hooked one of her arms around his, leaning her head on his shoulder. She could feel Booker's faint smile when his head twisted over and kissed her sweetly on the head.


End file.
